One Night in Heaven
by Winterluna
Summary: Amber needs a ride home. Will she finally tell Corny her feelings? Corny/Amber Oneshot


Her heels clicked as she limped over to him. Integration didn't seem too bad to her anymore. It seemed sort of free to her now. She saw him, but she didn't see a black kid who looked so different from herself.

She approached him and said, "Hey, could you show me how to do that move?"

"Sure," he answered, taking her hand and leading her out to the now empty dance floor of the Corny Collins show.

She limped over to the dance floor and he showed her how to do it. She tried, but she fell when she put the weight on her twisted ankle. He checked his watch, said he needed to go, and left.

Amber was all alone in the studio now, but somehow even the studio couldn't contain all of her joy right now. She knew that he wasn't right to be in love with, but maybe it was the start of a good friendship. She then though of how she would get home in the pouring rain with her twisted ankle. She sighed, and turned toward the dressing room. She started walking when Corny came around the corner holding a can of Ultra-Clutch. He looked up and stopped where he was.

"Amber," he said, walking towards me. "What are you still doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing," Amber replied coolly.

"I was here preparing for Monday's show," Corny asked. "So, what were _you_ doing here?"

"I was just thinking. It's one of the best places for me to think."

"Can I take you home?" Corny asked, holding out his hand to Amber.

"Can you help me to the car?" she answered, wondering what he was doing.

"I sure can," Corny answered, taking Amber's hand from her side. Amber felt a shiver go up her arm and then down her back as he wrapped his arm around her shoulders to support her better. She immediately felt nervous. She had never been in love until she had really seen Corny.

Before she knew it, Corny, trying to help her, picked her up off the ground and set her in the car. She giggled at this, and Corny gave a small smile before getting into the other side and driving Amber to the von Tussle estate.

"Thanks, Corny," Amber said, upon opening the door.

"Hey," Corny said. "Did I say that you could open that door?"

Amber giggled again and Corny got out of the car to help her inside. He walked her to the door and said goodnight, but before the door, she pulled Corny inside and giggled again.

"Go sit on the couch and I'll make you some tea," Amber said with her back to the door, Corny facing her. She edged around him and left for the kitchen, leaving him smiling broadly yet stupidly. He left for the couch that he could see from the foyer, and sank into its warm fluffiness.

She returned shortly with two steaming mugs that she set down on the table, and then she went to the turntable in the corner and put some music on. Corny instantly fell into a sensual mood, and Amber, seeing his face, knew that she had reached her goal. She really didn't want to manipulate Corny, but she wanted him for just this night, no matter what the outcome was the next day.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look in that dress?" Corny asked in his usual tone.

"No, you really haven't said anything tonight," Amber asked, sitting next to him on the couch. She was trying to lure him into the trap that she had set.

"Well, you do, and I just want to sit here all night," Corny said, taking a sip of tea.

"Oh, Corny," Amber said, feeling herself plunge into the state that Corny was in. Her hand reached up and touched his face. His hand went onto her back and pulled her closer. She could feel his hot breath smelling like the tea he just drank. She inched closer, noticing his blue eyes, and wanting them to be closed.

"Close your eyes, Corny," she instructed, "and only feel."

He closed his eyes and they both pulled into a kiss, and neither knew what happened next.

Amber woke up the next morning on the couch, but it didn't feel like a couch at all. She looked down to find Corny Collins, and everything up to the kiss came back to her. They were both fully clothed, so they were both safe for now. She lay back and only wanted to stay there.

Reluctantly, she limped up the stairs to her mother's bedroom where she saw the red dress her mother had worn to the joke shop that one night. She fit most of her mother's clothes, so she put it on, and it fit rather well for her.

She went back down stairs to make breakfast when Corny was stirring on the couch. She limped over to him as quick as she could and kissed him again. He gained consciousness and sat up, looking at Amber quizzically.

"What happened?" he demanded.

"Nothing, you were brought here and you just fell asleep," Amber answered, deciding not to tell the whole truth. She sat beside him, and he turned to face her.

"I remember kissing someone," Corny answered.

Amber leaned in to kiss him, and she closed her eyes to feel that Corny obliged her to her silent request.

"It was you," he said.

"Yes," she answered, pulling him into another kiss. They didn't break apart for a long time. Apparently, Corny felt the same way, too. Amber wasn't sure, so she made him partly hypnotized until she could share her feelings.

"Amber," he said between kisses. "We… can't…do…this…"

But it was apparent that he could, as he didn't break away.

She pulled away, agreeing to talk things through. "Yes, we can. My mom won't be here for another year, we can meet here almost every night."

"But what about my career?" Corny asked.

"We'll keep it a secret," Amber answered plainly.

"I can't live a lie, Amber."

"What about for me?" she asked sweetly. Corny noticed her dress at this point and couldn't resist.

"I guess I could." That was all Corny was able to get out before Amber kissed him again.

He started to leave to get something when Amber, with surprising strength pulled him back to the couch.

"I love you, Corny," Amber said, looking at him straight in the eye.

"I love you, too, Amber," Corny said. "But I just don't know what's going to happen."

"We'll get married when I'm eighteen," Amber answered seriously, but Corny laughed at her.

"That's too young," he replied.

"But I will be old enough to make my own decisions," was her reply.

"Are you going to have an answer to every question?" Corny asked.

"Yes," Amber replied, getting up to get breakfast.


End file.
